The People We Become
by Marvelite13
Summary: After the events of the Season 2 finale, new enemies and new threats have arisen. Ward is the new head of Hydra, Coulson doesn't have a hand, Skye is assembling a new team of power people, and May has left SHIELD. Everyone has a mission, finding out the people they have become. Terrible summary, please read. Don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bobbi was stuck. She hated being stuck in a hospital bed all day, doing nothing. She did enjoy Hunter's company, but she often found herself wondering what would happen after she recovered. She had just gone through her last surgery on her leg and she could now move it a little bit more than she could before. One of the doctors had told her that she could probably be moving around on crutches in about a week. Which was both good and bad news.

The good part about it was that she could finally get out of the stupid hospital bed. Even though she wouldn't be going on missions for a while, she could still help out. Managing the missions from HQ. The bad news was, that she and Hunter would have to finally talk about what she said when the morphine was still in her system. After she said that, Hunter and her avoided talking about, agreeing that the right time to talk was when this was all over.

"Knock, knock" she heard someone say in a quiet whisper. She turned her head to see Skye standing there. "Hey" she replied. Skye glanced at Bobbi, then at Hunter in the chair next to her. "Hunter's still asleep?" asked Skye. "Yeah," Bobbi said, noticing that he was still sitting next to her, "I just woke up" she replied. "Oh, how are you feeling?" Skye stated. Bobbi gave her a sympathetic smile, as Skye continued. "Which is probably a stupid question considering you were kidnapped by my psycho ex-boyfriend and his equally psycho girlfriend and then tortured and left practically for dead."

Bobbi just smiled at her. "How are you? Considering I don't think we've talked yet at all." Bobbi asked her. "Coulson gave me an assignment, to find more people like me, to assemble a new team." She replied. "Oh," Which was all Bobbi could say in response to that. Hunter started to stir. "Well I better leave you two alone, talk to you later." Skye said as she started to leave. "Thanks Skye," Bobbi told her. Skye was almost out the door when she heard Bobbi's response, which made her turn around. Through the door frame, she told her. "Oh yeah, its um, Daisy now."

Without any time to process that, or ask her why she changed it, she was gone. Hunter was waking up when he noticed Bobbi's expression on her face. "What is it Bob?" he asked her. "So, um, Skye's Daisy now? we're you ever going to tell me?" She laughed at him. "I knew she was going to come by, so I told her that she should tell you herself." he responded. "Why did she change it?" Bobbi asked him. "I heard that it was her original birth-name, so she decided to stick with it, in memory of her mother and her father, since his brain was wiped using the T.A.H.I.T.I protocol." He responded to her. "Oh, I guess I need to get caught up on whats going on." Bobbi told him.

Hunter let out a laugh. "Yes believe me, It's been crazy, but knowing you and me, what we've been through, Crazy is kind of normal." He exclaimed. After an awkward moment of silence, Bobbi asked him, "So, any word from May? Where she went? When she's coming back?" "No, not yet. If ask me, she's probably off somewhere tropical with her, ex." Hunter responded smugly.

"So, any word from the Doc about how long you'll be in this bed?" He asked her. "Yeah, one of them told that in about a week, I can be walking around the base." she responded. "That's good," he stated. "Maybe Coulson will let you manage some of the mission stuff from HQ, considering their about to start a worldwide manhunt for Ward."

The mention of his name made Bobbi shake slightly, but she kept her brave face on. "How are they going with that?" she asked him. "Not that great, considering we have no leads, as of yesterday, there is no Grant Ward, he's gone completely of the grid, needless to say, he's gone completely Mental." he responded to her. "After we got you out from where they were keeping you, we found Kara's body on the ground, we think he killed her, still unsure why though."

"Wait! Kara's dead?" exclaimed Bobbi. "When were you going to tell me this?" She shouted at him. "You were recovering! I didn't want to make it a heavier burden on you!" He shouted back at her. "I just wished someone would have told me. So you really think Ward killed her?" She said, lowering her voice because of the looks they were getting from the people in the lab. "Who else could? Most of our men were out, it was just me, May, and one other guard."

"Are you really feeling sympathetic right now? Last time I checked she was the one torturing YOU," He barked back. "Hunter, she didn't know any better, she was with Ward, he probably manipulated her in someway, I saw it." She said calmly. "She, at least, didn't deserve to die."

Coulson stared out the same window, like he did everyday. Lately, he had become slightly. He was thinking of all the things that had happened to his team, May left, Bobbi got tortured, Ward's gone off the grid, etc. The only visitor he really ever got was Daisy. Coulson had been respectful when she had sat him down to tell her about her decision to change her name.

She said, that all the things she went through, her mother dying and her father getting his memory wiped, she wanted to finally give them what they wanted, there daughter back. Now she visited him about every couple of hours every day. With that in mind, he heard a small knock on the door.

"Hey Daisy," He said as she walked in. "Hey," She responded, taking a seat. He sat down across from her. "How's your arm?" she asked him. "It's ok, I'm looking into some models, Hill said that she saw something at Stark industry's that might work out, but she'll have to come up with a damn good excuse." He responded. "How's the search going on finding other Inhumans?" he asked her

"Slow, having Lincoln helping me out has made the process much faster, even though he's still a little hesitant about joining us." she responded. After that they both sat there for a while, but Coulson could tell something was bothering her. "What is it?" he asked her. "What?" she exclaimed. "What's bothering you?" Daisy's eyes shifted down.

"It's just that, all my life, i've been wondering who my parents were, and after searching and searching, this is how it ended." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "And now, my mother is dead, and my father doesn't even know who I am, and I know it's for the best, and I don't understand why, but I do miss him."

Coulson got up from his chair and sat himself next to the now crying Daisy. He put his arm around her as she cried into his shoulder. "I know," was all he could say. "But you have to remain strong. You have to be the best person you can be. Remember what I told you, before we went on that mission at the racetracks?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "You told me I wear my heart on my sleeve." She responded. "And that's what makes you, you, Daisy."

After a couple minutes the crying slowly ceased. "Thanks," Daisy told him. "I told Lincoln that I would give him an official tour of the base, so I should get going." She said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Ok," he said.

Coulson stared at the girl who he had become a father to as she left his office, he admired how strong she had become. As he walked back to the same window, he now felt a new energy rush through him. He's the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He has to lead his team and whats left of his organization. He has to fight for all the souls that were lost and for what remains of his small, dysfunctional family.

And he couldn't do that from a window.

To be continued…

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, I know I haven't written a story in a while, but I thought why not start a new one? I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know how many chapters I'm planning on having but hopefully I'll update often. Incase you were wondering, I will get to the Simmons incident story line, but I have something different and interesting planned. I just came back from comic con, and fortunately got to see the AOS panel, and learned that Skye is now going to be called Daisy, so I thought i'd incorporate that into the story. Anyway, don't forget to R &R! Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

The People We Become

Chapter 2

"Hey Lincoln how's the search going?" Daisy asked. "Good, considering i'm not as good with computers like you are, but things are coming along." He stated. "We might have a potential gifted in Manhattan, check this out." He pulled out his laptop that SHIELD had given him, on there was a news report video.

 _Shocking footage today from Manhattan, New York, which shows a young female setting a man ablaze. No one knows how she did it, and whether she and the unidentified man had any relation together. Sources say the woman had long wavy black hair with streaks of purple and at the time was wearing a red leather jacket. Another source said that another male, who was about 6'1 was at the scene. Claiming that he appeared out of nowhere took the girl and vanished in thin air. This is Christine Bedrock, with Channel 9 news._

"So we have two potential inhumans?" Daisy asked him. "I guess, I never actually made to the end of the video, so I had no idea the other guy was there." Lincoln said, which made Daisy smile. "How can Gordon and the guy have the same type of ability. Isn't each inhuman unique?" Daisy asked. "I guess they can have different forms of teleportation, maybe he can only teleport when his eyes are closed or something like that." Daisy nodded in response. Lincoln closed his laptop and went and closed the door. Daisy knew what that meant.

Lincoln lowered his voice in a whisper. "So how's the search for Simmons going, have you found out how the monolith works?" he asked her. "I found nothing, but we have to keep going, and get her out of there, for some reason, it changed everyone except for us." Daisy sighed. "The only reason we're doing this in private is because everyone thinks we're insane. It's just, the sooner we get her out." Daisy stated. "The sooner everything goes back to normal, got it." Lincoln stated.

 **1 Month Ago**

Fitz stared blankly at the design plans for the new plane. After the bus was destroyed, Coulson had him designing a new plane, that was more renovated. Underneath the plans though, were the dinner options he had picked out for him and Jemma. He was growing more anxious, it had been what? two hours since he had suggested going out to dinner with her, and she still hadn't showed up. He was nervous that he had scared her off and she didn't feel comfortable going with him. He decided he would go check around the base, to see if he could find her.

As he walked over to the last place he saw her at, the room with the Monolith in it. Thats what they called the giant space rock that they had been examining. He started getting more anxious as he asked around if anyone had seen her, they had all said no. "Hey, Jemma?" He asked as he was opening the door. "I was wondering if you…" he was cut off, noticing that the room was empty.

He sighed. "Where could she be," He was about to turn around and leave, when he noticed something odd. "Why's the door open?" he noticed that the door to the Monolith was opened. He shut it, this can't be good. His heart started beating. Thoughts were running through brain about what could have happened. He looked down and saw scratches in the ground. "No, no, no!" he started running towards the monolith, until a flash of light and a burst of wind sent if spiraling back knocking him unconscious.

"Fitz, Fitz? Can you hear me?" he groggily opened his eyes and found Mack staring back at him. "What the hell?" Fitz said. "I could ask you the same turbo, why was the door opened to the Monolith, that thing is dangerous as hell! It could of killed you!" Mack told him. "I don't remember, I think I wanted to drop one of the dwarfs in it. That would make it easier to examine." he answered.

"What did I say?" Mack asked growing more stern. "That were not opening that we're not opening that box in a thousand years. I know" He answered. "Do you remember how you ended up, on the floor, unconscious?" Fitz shook his head. Mack sighed, "Ok turbo, go get some rest, I'll go talk to the director about all of this and get things sorted out." Mack helped him get up and sent him to his room.

 **Still 1 month ago**

Daisy had looking for Simmons too, she had last remembered that her and Fitz were examining the Monolith. She was going to go ask her if she can help with the research on finding powered people. As she was walking over to the lab, she passed by Fitz in the halls, it was weird that Simmons hadn't left with him. "Hey, Fitz, are you alright?" She stopped him, noticing his hand on the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I'm um, fine, just a little miss hap, do you need something?" he replied to her. "Yes, actually I was wondering if you had seen Simmons? I need her help with…" she started to say before she was cut off by Fitz, "I'm sorry who?"

"Simmons, Jemma Simmons?" Skye grew more panicked. "I'm sorry I've never heard that name before, is she new?" Skye almost collapsed right on the spot. How could he not remember her? Did he hit his head? Fitz noticed that she was staring at him with a complexed face, "Are you ok, Daisy?" he asked her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm um, fine, I just need to get going, go get some rest." She quickly hurried passed him.

Skye opened the door to the lab, finding Mack working in there alone. "Hey Mack, I think somethings seriously wrong with Fitz, did he hit his head or something?" She asked him. "Not that I know of. Why? Whats the problem?" he asked her. "He can't remember Simmons." She told him. His facial expression almost made her heart drop to the ground. "I'm sorry who? You're not making any sense Tremors" she quickly backed up. "No, not you too! Whats wrong with you guys, you've known her since you've joined this team!"

Before he could respond, she was out of the room, asking random people if they've seen Simmons. Every response was the same. No one knew who she was. The most heart breaking response was from Coulson. He told her, that he knew how hard it was, having everything that had happen to her, happen to her, even if making up someone to talk made her feel better, he understood. She almost screamed.

She finally came to Lincoln. She was shaking as she approached him. "Lincoln, please tell me you know who Simmons is!" She asked him. "Of course, she's your scientist friend right? The one who designed your gloves to inhibit your powers?" Skye nearly collapsed in his arms. "Oh, thank god. Apparently no one can remember her accept me or you, and I can't find her anywhere." Lincoln tried to keep her balanced. "Ok, where did you last see her?" he asked her, reassuringly. "Ok, um, the last place I remember her being is the lab. She was left there alone, study the monolith."

"Ok, I think we should check the security footage, to see where she went" He guided her out. They walked together to the lab, and thankfully found it empty. Skye went over to one of the security camera's that was trained on the Monolith. She rewound the footage to show what had happened in the last couple of hours. When it played, she nearly fainted, again.

"L-L-Lincoln, look at this." She showed him. It showed Fitz leaving the room and closing the door. Then, Simmons noticing that the door to the Monolith was opened. She went over to close it, when it burst into liquid form, knocking Simmons off her balance, and it sucking her inside. "Oh my god," she heard Lincoln say quietly. The next footage showed Fitz coming back in, noticing that she was gone. Then, when he moved forward, it burst out light, knocking him off his feet, and knocking him unconscious.

"That explains why Fitz had his hand on his head," Skye added. "Whatever the Monolith did, it erased everyones memory of Simmons, except for us." Lincoln said. "Does this have any relation to us being inhuman? That it only affects the humans?" Skye added. "I don't know, I never really knew much about the Monolith, all I knew was that it was hurtful to our people, not to humans, so whatever happened to Simmons, she should be alright." he reassured her. "We should keep this investigation to our selves. If no one can't remember her, they'll think we're psychopaths." Skye nodded her head.

"We've got to save her Lincoln."

"We will"

 **Author's Note: Well thats the big reveal about Simmons. I came up with this idea to present something different. I really hoped you liked this chapter! I know that things seem a little slow right now. But I promise you more action! Next chapter is going to be about Ward, and maybe May. I don't know about her yet. But I promise something about her soon! don't forget to R &R! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Present Time**

Ward stared at the picture of Kara in his hand. He never planned to get this attached to the girl, but after killing her, he felt as if something was missing. He was so dumb to believe that it was May, he should of said something before shooting her, but it was too late for that.

He was sitting at Whitehall's old desk. His group of rouge Hydra agents had invaded the Hydra facility that Whitehall had worked at. He knew it like the back of his hand. Taking it was almost too easy. Since Hydra had been almost crippled to the ground, it wasn't hard to persuade the members left to join him, and if they didn't, well lets just say he kept the good ones to make them comply, and the others were as good as dead.

Next to the picture of her, was the list of people he needed for closure. On the top of the list, was none other than Phil Coulson. He was the man responsible for what Grant Ward had become. He was sure that in time, he would get his closure.

Since he basically couldn't touch Coulson, next person on the list was Melinda May. He had heard from a source that she had left SHIELD, which gave him a perfect opportunity to snatch her up. He would make sure that she is a member of his new team, even if it meant he had to make her comply.

There was only one other name on that list, Skye. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. He had loved her ever since she got shot. Her accident had made him realize his feelings for her. He ignored them after she shot him. But losing Kara, he knew that it was her that he needed, and wanted. And he was willing to do anything to get her on his side.

 **Present Time**

Daisy was having a dream, no Daisy was having a nightmare. She was running through the woods, away from the safe house that Coulson had put her in, and all of the sudden she was surrounded by the other SHIELD's men. Except, one of them was Ward. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at her stomach. "No, Ward, please don't do this, please, don't do this!" She screamed when he pulled the trigger.

She woke up and immediately Lincoln was rushing into her bunk. "Hey, it's ok, it's ok." he calmed her down as she fell into his open arms. "Your safe, he's not here." Lincoln had known that Daisy had been having nightmares for the past couple of nights.

Sometime they'd be about Simmnons, or her mother, or Ward. He knew when they were about Ward because she would scream his name, or say key words like, "Don't, please, and stop." ever since the nightmares had started he had been there every night to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you Lincoln." she whispered. "It's fine, I don't get that much sleep anyways." he replied, making her chuckle. "Why don't we go do some more research, it's three in the morning, no one should be awake, and it seems like the two of us aren't really going to get any sleep." He said to her. She nodded.

They walked into an unused bunk, which they had turned into they're private work station. They had all the equipment they needed. "I found out something interesting yesterday," Lincoln told Daisy. "About what?' she asked him. "So, you know how we originally thought that Simmons got sucked up into the monolith, like it ate her," He started saying. "Yeah?" she asked. "Well look at the video again," he showed her the utterly painful to watch video. "Yeah, so? you're point?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but what if Simmons isn't in the Monolith? What if it just erased her completely?" Daisy could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. "I don't understand." she managed to get out without letting out a sob. "I know it's difficult to comprehend, but think about, we didn't see a figure go into it, what if it just erased, her, look her finger scratches faded away." He showed Skye a picture he took from a month ago, there were no more finger scratches. "

"How do we get her back now?" Skye asked. "I have a theory that, if we open the box up, get it to turn into liquid form, we might get her back. But who knows, it's been a month and thats the best I've come up with." Lincoln huffed with frustration. "Stop beating yourself up about it, we should try your first idea, but there's no way Mack would ever let us open that thing, he knows how harmful it is to Inhumans." Skye told him. "Maybe if we go in the early morning, I can fry the cameras, and then we will have at least an hour to try it." Lincoln suggested. "Ok, sounds like a plan."

 **Hydra Base**

"Sir, we found May." One of Ward's recruits told him. "It appears that she is in West Virginia, should we have our men go get her for you?" Ward Turned around, "No, I'll do it myself."

 **West Virginia**

For the time being, May was staying at Andrews house. They were slowly falling back in love. He had told her that things had gone bad with his girlfriend, so she stayed with him.

"How's your evaluation on Bobbi?" she asked him. "I thought you were taking a break from SHIELD." He joked with her. "What? I can still care about my teammates." She replied. "I told Coulson that she shouldn't go back into the field for a while, even if there's no physical damage, the mental damage, it's not safe." May nodded. "And, uh, Coulson?" Andrew sighed. "I heard from Daisy that he's been depressed lately, loosing his hand has really lowered his capability to do most fieldwork, he can't go on missions. But I also heard that he's looking into some options."

"Thats good," May replied. She still wasn't used to hearing Skye being called Daisy. Even though she left before Skye made the switch, the girl had still talked to her about it. May had encouraged her, if that's what she really wanted, then who was May to stop her.

"I'm going to go out for a walk." May told Andrew. "Ok, be safe." he replied back. May had always carried her extra gun on her, she knew Hydra was still out there, it was better to be safe then sorry. She zipped up her sweater, tucking the gun safely, inside.

She walked out of the house and headed for the nearest forest. She had preferred walking alone. The woods provided that preference. Not even 10 minutes later she heard rustling behind her. She slowly zipped down her sweater and pull out the gun. She quickly spun around. And saw non other then, Ward.

"Ward? What the hell are you doing here?" He had a gun also. "I got a tip that you left Shield, so I wanted to snatch you up before you got back." He replied. "In what universe did you think I would ever join your team?" she asked him. "Oh, I have methods." He said, slowly moving closer to her. "You know, before we rescued Bobbi I made a promise." She told him. "What promise?" he asked. "That the when I see you i'm going to kill you, and thats exactly what I'm going to do."

She fired her gun at him. He immediately turned out of the way, falling to the ground. While she had the upper advantage, she kicked him in the side of the stomach. But he got up just in time to put her in a chokehold. "This kind of reminds me of our last fight we had. Remember that?" he asked her into her ear. "Yup, I remember, in the end, you with three nails in your foot, and a broken larynx." She grabbed his hands and threw him over her. Before she could make her next move, someone shot her with an icer, and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Ward looked over to see who it was, it was one of his recruits who he had asked to shadow him. "Thanks," Ward told him. "Any time, sir." his recruit looked at the unconscious woman on the ground. "What should we do with her?" He asked. Ward lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. "We'll make her comply."

 **Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! I had major writers block! But I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm sorry about the terrible action scene between May and Ward, it's really hard for me to write fight scenes. Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! don't forget to R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week, since Hill told Coulson that she might have an idea from Stark for his hand, and She had just contacted him to meet her at a private location. Coulson decided it was best if Daisy had come with him, she never really did get to meet Hill and he needed a driver, he didn't trust anyone more then her.

They walked silently out of the base, got into Lola, and drove off. He ordered Daisy to not tell anyone where they were going, just in case. They drove for about 45 minutes, parked the car in an alley and got out.

Standing there, with a briefcase was Hill. "Coulson." She acknowledge. "Hill, happy to see you alive, this is Agent Johnson." he said referring to Daisy. "Weren't you that girl who I helped save from Ward?" She asked. "Yup." she replied. "Good to see you again, Agent" Hill said. Daisy slightly smiled.

Hill turned her head to Coulson. "Do you know how hard it was to sneak this past Stark? You owe me one Phil." She said as she handed him the briefcase. "Believe me, I owe you a lot." He replied. "I know," Hill turned around and started walking. "Thank you, Maria." Coulson called after her. "Stay safe," she responded. 

**The Playground**

As soon as they got back to the base, Coulson and Daisy went to his office to put his new hand on. When they opened it, they stood in Awe. "So thats why it was hard to get it out of Stark." Daisy exclaimed. In the case, laid a metal arm, that looked like deathlock technology. There was a part that could disconnect to make room for attachments. The attachments included, a portable Icer and a gun. The attachments went on the top, so he could easily shoot them.

"Well, no use in just staring at it, shall we." Coulson asked. "Yup, lets do this." Daisy helped lift the metal arm and easily connected it to Coulson's. "How does it feel?" she asked. "Different." Coulson replied. "So, when were you planning on telling the rest of the team?" she asked. "Tomorrow, no need to call for a meeting, this late at night." He said. "Copy that, see you tomorrow sir." 

"So, are you going to tell me where you and Coulson went?" Lincoln asked. "Sorry, thats classified." Daisy joked. "Besides, you'll learn soon enough." he chuckled, then remembered what he was going to tell her. "Are you ok?" Daisy asked. "I have something to tell you Daisy." Lincoln started. "What?" she asked. "So I was doing some research on the monolith, Since, you know the last time we tried to get Simmons back, it didn't go so well." Skye nodded.

They had planned to go in the early morning to open it and see if they could get Simmons back, but it backfired. Mack had caught them opening the door to the Monolith, and asked what the hell they were doing. When they responded with the best lie they could come up with, that they were "trying to drop a dwarf into the monolith to examine it more." They were soon banned from the room and couldn't be in there without a supervisor. Which sounded completely ridiculous, but there was no use in arguing with Mack.

"Well, I found out that before it was in Gonzales's hands, Hydra had it. And after more digging guess what I found out." He stated. "What?" "Guess who's the new head of Hydra," He said, turning the laptop he had with him towards Daisy. There was a picture showing. "Ward," she responded coldly. "I have to tell Coulson, we're going to have to warn May." She told him running out the door. 

"Coulson!" Daisy ran into his office. "Yes?" he said, concerned. "Ward's the new head of Hydra." Coulson stood there shocked, but more upset that they hadn't learned about this sooner. "How did you find out?" he asked her. "Lincoln was helping me research something and came across it, we should warn May, she's out there, and knowing Ward, he probably has a vendetta with her, in some weird, twisted way." She exclaimed.

"Contact May later, she's with Andrew. Right now I need you to hack into their mainframe, you need to find out what's Wards deal and if we should be concerned about anything." he ordered her. "Yes sir."

 **Hydra Base**

Ward sat in his chair at his desk. Watching May. She has been resisting the brainwashing for the past two hours. He knew it was going to be difficult, it made it all the more fun. He got up and walked towards her. "I knew you would be this good, but no one can resist for long, In the end, they all give in." He said in a calming voice. May didn't speak, she was trying to block him out and focus on anything else other then the hypnotizing pattern on the screen.

Ward started again. "Clear your head, calm your mind, you know whats best, what's best is you comply, Compliance will be rewarded." He leaned in. "Are you ready to comply May?" he asked. "If you think this will work, your wrong, and your going to be very sorry, once I get out of here," she spat at him.

 **Two Hours Later**

Ward refused to let himself get impatient, instead, he was starting to get impressed. It had been four hours since they had started, and not one sign of giving up from the woman. Sweat now dripped down her face and her eyes started turning red from being pried open for that long. "You know, there's no way you can even get out, right?" he told her. An hour ago she had tried to free one of her hands by jiggling the lock with her fingers, but he had caught her.

"By this point, your arms should be weak, they been up for so long." He continued. "Shut up." she told him. "Oh no, we're far from finished, you see, as far as i'm concerned, no one knows your here, there has been know sign from shield that they plan on rescuing you, so I would suggest that you give in." He finished. "never." she responded. "Very well, lets go again," He told one of the Hydra soldiers that was with him, "A little louder this time, I wouldn't want to waste precious time."

 **Three Hours Later**

May's eyes were bloodshot, she couldn't feel her arms, and drips of sweat poured down her face. Ward knew he almost had her. "Sir," one his recruits said as he walked in. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy," he motioned towards May. "I know but, we have a problem. Someones trying to hack into our main frame." That caught May's attention, she knew that there was only one hacker capable of doing that.

"Well did you find out who?" Ward asked. "Yes, we don't have a picture but we did find out that her name is Daisy Johnson." Ward huffed with frustration, we thought it was going to be Skye, this would sound like something she would do.

"Find her, and bring her in." his recruit nodded and walked out. May cracked a small smile, He was in for a real big treat when he finds out who Daisy Johnson is. Ward's never going to see that coming. 

**A/N I little bit of a short chapter. I hope that this wasn't a confusing chapter! I liked adding Hill into it, she might return, but I don't know yet :) Make sure to R &R. And leave suggestions for who/what you want more of. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OH MY GOD, I can't believe how long it has been since I've updated. I'm soooooooo sorry. It has been a very busy couple of weeks for me, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Coulson had called everyone in for a meeting. He was not surprised when he saw the shocked faces when they saw his arm. "Is that?" Hunter started. "A robotic arm?" he asked. "Yup," Coulson nonchalantly responded. "And you were going to tell us that, when?" he asked. Coulson didn't answer. "I know that I haven't been present for the last few weeks, but I'm here now, and we have some serious work to do." Coulson started. "Starting with Daisy, i've asked her to start assembling a new team, one for people like her, for the inhumans."

"Sir, can I interrupt for a second. It's about May." Daisy asked. "Go right ahead." Daisy walked up to where the director was standing and whispered into his ear. "I hacked into Hydra's feed," She paused. "And?" Coulson asked. "Ward has May, he's trying to make her comply, we need to find her, she's at the base where," she paused again. She was about to say Simmons when she remembered that she didn't "exist." "Where Bobbi was stationed at. But we need to act now, i'm already sure that they know I've hacked their mainframe." She walked back down to where everyone else was standing.

"Alright, new plan. Ward has May, we need to get her back."

 **/**

It had taken a long time, but Ward got her. She now was under his control. It had taken 10 hours but she finally gave in. He was impressed, thats the longest anyone had ever gone, but it was May, so he wasn't surprised. After he had finished the hypnotizing processes, he had sent May to a room on the base.

He decided it was time to bring her back and have her answer some questions for him. "Agent 21, bring May to me." he said over the intercom. about 5 minutes later Agent 21 walked in with May. "Leave us, he told the Agent"

"So Agent May, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine sir." she sternly responded. "That's great, I need you to answer some questions for me, and remember, your complain will be rewarded." May nodded. "Does Coulson know about my status in Hydra?" he asked. "Not that I know of." she replied. "Does Coulson have any spies in Hydra at the current moment?" "No sir." she replied. "Great, one more question, Do you know who Daisy Johnson is?" He asked. "Yes," she replied. "Who?" he asked her. "Agent Skye."

He couldn't believe it, why did Skye change her name? "I have a mission for you May, I want you to go back to Coulson's base, and gather all the information that they are working on." She nodded. "When should I come back here?" she asked him. "I'll come get you when its time." she walked out. "Oh and May, contact me every night at exactly 11:00 pm, tell me about what they are working on, fill me in on all the information they have recovered." She nodded, "anything else sir?" she asked. "Yes, when you feel you have enough…Kill Coulson."

 **/**

Lincoln and Daisy were researching the two gifteds that had popped up on the news. When Daisy had finally found the names, they were too late. "Daisy, look at what I found." Lincoln motioned towards her.

 _Shocking discovery today as two dead bodies are found outside the New York City area. Officials still haven't identified the bodies yet, but searches are underway for the murderer behind this attack…_

"That's them, isn't it?" Daisy asked, already knowing the answer. Lincoln nodded. Ever since the meeting with Coulson, Daisy had noticed that Lincoln had been acting a little weird. "Hey is everything OK?" she asked. "What?" he replied. "Lincoln, ever since Coulson's meeting, you've been acting strange, whats up?" she asked again. "Daisy, there's…um, something I have to tell you."

 **/**

Coulson was in his office, when Hunter popped his head in. "Mays back." he replied. "What? how, wait, never mind, send her up here." Hunter nodded and a couple minutes later he returned with May.

Coulson couldn't believe his eyes. She had cuts running down her arms, a split lip, and a black eye. "May, I thought, Ward had you." She gave a smirk. "Come on Phil, it's me, it didn't take a while to find a way to escape, landed some nasty cuts and bruises on the way out, but still, worth it." She grunted as she took a seat. "How's Andrew?" he asked. "Fine, I called him from a phone booth and told him that you needed me back for a mission." She replied

"He wasn't concerned about how long you had been missing?" he asked. "I told him that you approached me during my walk, and I wasn't allowed to contact him until I did."

"How are you?" she asked. "I see you got a new hand." He showed it to her. "Yup, Hill snuck it out of Stark for me." "Nice," she replied. "How's Daisy?" she asked him. "She and Lincoln are creating a team of Inhumans, it's been a slow process, but they're getting there. But I've been a bit concerned with Daisy." he told her. "Why's that?" she asked.

"After you left she kept rumbling on about someone named Simmons, and that she couldn't find her anywhere. I told her it was just a way of coping with all the trauma she had dealt with, but I'm getting concerned. She even has Lincoln in on it, they don't know I've been watching them, but every night, they sneak into an unused bunk and try to find this girl." May to a breath. "I'll talk to her, she hasn't seen me in a while, maybe a familiar face will help her." And with that she left the room.

 **/**

"What is it Lincoln." Daisy new it was something serious, because Lincoln had sat her down to talk. "I never really opened up to you about my past, because of how troubling it was, but today I'm going to tell you." This made Daisy really nervous.

"Lincoln, whatever it is, you can tell, me." She reassured him. "When I was younger, I didn't have the best childhood, even though, for some reason, my parents loved me, they hated my other siblings." he paused for a moment. "I had two brothers and a sister. They were very abusive towards them, and when my parents weren't around, my brothers would always take they're anger out on me." Daisy put her hand on top of Lincoln"s. "One day, for some reason, one of my older brothers lost it. He set the house on fire while I was still inside. Thats how Gordon found me. About 5 years later, I changed my name, and went to med school " Daisy took a breath. "Why have I heard this story before?" she whispered to herself.

"Probably because, Grant told you this story, because… He's my brother."

 **A/N BOOM that just happened. I was on tumblr and saw these crazy Fan Theories about Lincoln being Thomas Ward, so I thought, hmm, that would be fun to write. As always don't for get to R/R, I love getting the feedback! Thanks so much!**


End file.
